The One
by unknown angel rae
Summary: A new year, new faces, old enemies turned friends, wars. All kinds of things will happen this year. Some surprising, some not. Just read and find out. STOPPED!
1. The Beginning

The One

Prologue

Draco sat on the edge of his bed; elbows on his knees; head in his hands; eyes closed. It was almost 8:00 PM, the time Draco dreaded most everyday. He couldn't wait for school to start again.

"DRACO!!" yelled Lucius Malfoy.

Draco sighed, _'Is it 8 o'clock already?'_ he thought as his father opened the door and walked in. Draco stood and turned to face his father.

"You know what I want," Lucius said as he took out his wand.

Draco lay on the floor. He opened his eyes and picked himself off the floor, wincing the whole time. He fell on his bed exhausted, and soon fell asleep.

Hermione quietly hummed to herself as happily packed her Hogwarts things. _'I'm so glad I'm going back to Hogwarts. My last year; hopefully the war ends soon.'_ She thought. She then got up, changed into her pajamas, and got into bed. She turned out her lamplight and immediately fell asleep.


	2. The Train Part 1

The One

Chapter 1

Hermione waited outside the train for Harry, Ron, and Ginny. She was in her last year and was Head Girl. She was just about to check her watch when she was pushed into something. Well that something landed with a grunt and a sharp intake of breath when Hermione landed on top of it. She pushed off the person's chest and stood. She looked at whom she fell into and gasped.

"Malfoy!?" she exclaimed as she looked at him lying on the ground; eyes closed in pain. She fell to her knees at his side and helped him sit up. "Are you okay?" she asked concerned. He nodded as he stood with her help.

"Get away from me," he said and looked at her then turned and walked onto the train. Hermione looked in his eyes and saw sadness before he turned away from her.

'I wonder what's wrong with him. He didn't yell at me, call me mudblood, or smirk; which is odd for him. He sort of said it somewhat nicely in fact...' Hermione thought. She sighed, 'I'll ask him later.'

"Hermione!" screamed Ginny as she hugged her. Hermione jumped, startled, then hugged her back. She turned and smiled at Harry and Ron who both smiled back.

"Wow 'Mione, you've changed," said Harry. Hermione nodded then poked him in the chest.

"Yes, and I see you've finally worked up enough courage to ask Ginny to be your girlfriend," she said as Lavender came and hugged Ron. "You too Ron, good job both of you," she said as Ron blushed. Lavender and Ginny laughed.

"The only thing left to do is find Hermione a boyfriend," Lavender said.

"What! No. I don't need a boyfriend," she exclaimed as they walked onto the train and found a compartment.

"Yes you do! You can't just study all the time now can you?" Ginny asked. Before Hermione could answer, Ginny cut in. "Okay...don't answer that." Hermione glared then decided to change the subject when Draco walked in. Everyone looked at him, all except Hermione, expected a snide remark.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry asked coldly. Hermione, being the closest to him, saw him cringe slightly.

"I came to get Hermione," he said emotionlessly but softly. Everyone looked at him. Hermione stood.

"I'll be back later okay," Hermione said as she walked out with Draco.

"Okay... What just happened here?" asked Ginny. The others shrugged. Then Harry and Ron started talking about Quidditch and Ginny and Lavender started talking about clothes.

"Malfoy, where are we going?" asked Hermione as they walked toward the front of the train. She saw him cringe again. "Would you rather me call you Draco?" she asked quietly. He turned and looked at her, then nodded. He then turned and started walking again. A minute later Draco stopped and opened a compartment door. He let Hermione in first before stepping in himself.

"Ah here you are. Congratulations both of you on making Head Boy and Girl," said Professor McGonagall. "You two will share a common room, and if you two ever get in trouble for fighting in the halls you will share a room. Now you two will have to patrol the halls and grounds starting at 9:00 PM to the time it takes you to finish. You will be in charge of any event that we do, except Quidditch matches. You will need to stay at school for Christmas. Now after Professor Dumbledore dismisses the students, go to him and he'll show you where your common room is. Any questions?" she said. They shook their heads. Then McGonagall nodded. "Now you must stay in this compartment for the rest of the trip. The Prefects will be patrolling the train. I'll see you later Mr. Malfoy, Mrs. Granger," and with that she apparated off the train.

Hermione blinked then sat down. Draco sat then he lay down and turned his back to her and fell asleep. Hermione looked at him then looked out the window at the dark gray sky. 'Looks like it's going to rain.' She thought as she watched the landscape speed past her window.

After what seemed like hours Hermione turned and looked at Draco. He was facing her now. 'He looks like an angel,' she thought. His smooth, handsome face set in an emotionless mask. She looked out the window for a second then looked back at him. She saw his face had moved from emotionless façade to a face of fear and anger.

"Draco?" she whispered as she walked to him. She knelt down. "Draco? Draco wake up," she said as she lightly shook him. "Draco, wake up," she said again. A second later he opened his eyes slowly. Then he looked in Hermione's eyes and saw worry. He sat up and put his head in his hands. Hermione sat down beside him. "Draco, are you okay?" she asked quietly. He nodded, then shook his head, and then sighed. "Draco, it helps to talk about things. Maybe I can help you," she said.

"You can't help me," he whispered, "No one can help me." Then he took in a shaky breath and let it out. Hermione looked at him sympathetically. Then she hugged him. He tensed at first then relaxed. A minute later he wrapped his arms around her waist then put his head on her shoulder and cried quietly. Hermione rubbed his back.

'Why...is he...crying?' she thought worriedly. "When you want to talk, I'll listen, okay?" she said. He nodded. "Let's stop fighting, truce?" she asked. He looked at her; his stormy gray met chocolate brown.

"Truce," he whispered then put his head back on her shoulder.

Hermione leaned back against the seat and closed her eyes. Draco had already gone back to sleep. His head was in her lap and she was rubbing his cheek as he slept. Then she too was asleep.


	3. The Train Part 2 and The Welcome Back Fe...

The One

Chapter 2

Hermione opened her eyes slowly. When her vision cleared, she saw Draco looking at her.

"We're almost there. You should change," he said as he took his robe off her. It was then that she realized she was lying down on the seat. She sat up and nodded. Draco walked out of the compartment and shut the door behind him. She stood then turned around and took out her school uniform.

Five minutes later she opened the door and let Draco in. They sat opposite each other again. Draco looked out the window while Hermione looked at him.

"Draco do you want to talk about it?" she asked quietly. Draco looked at her, then down and shook his head. "Okay but if you ever want to talk I'll listen, no matter what," she said as the train pulled into Hogsmende. Draco nodded then stood and opened the door for Hermione. She stood and walked out. "Do you want to come with me? I'm sure Harry and Ron won't mind," she said as she faced him after walking off the train. Draco was about to say something when Harry and Ron came over.

"Let's go 'Mione," said Ron as he and Harry grabbed her arms and pulled her away.

"What? No! Let me go!" she exclaimed as she pulled her arms away from them. They looked at her then to each other and back at her. She looked to where Draco was and found that he wasn't there. She looked around but didn't find him.

"'Mione, what is it?" Harry asked as she walked to a carriage and got in. She shook her head then sat back in the seat and closed her eyes. A few minutes later the carriage pulled up to the Entrance Hall of Hogwarts. They got out then walked to the Great Hall. They then walked to the front of the Gryffindor table. Harry and Ron sat opposite Hermione, who sat facing the Slytherin table. When everyone was seated and the Sorting Ceremony had begun was when Hermione chanced a look at the Slytherin table. She looked up and down the table trying to find Draco when she spotted him at the end of the table sitting by himself. He was looking down at his plate when he felt someone watching him. He looked up to see Hermione looking at him.

"Cheer up," she mouthed and smiled. He shook his head. "Why not?" she mouthed as she frowned. He just shook his head again and pointed up to the Head table where Dumbledore had just stood. Hermione's frown deepened as she looked up at the Headmaster.

"Welcome to or back to Hogwarts. I trust we'll have a marvelous year. The Head Boy and Girl for this year are Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger. In addition, the Forbidden Forest is just as it is named...forbidden. Also, Mr. Filch has requested that I tell you about the 500 more things that are prohibited inside the school. The list is next to Mr. Flich's office if anyone would like to know what those things are. Now, let the feast begin," he said as he sat down. The food then appeared.

"Congratulations 'Mione," said Harry as he put food on his plate. Ron was about to say something when Hermione cut him off.

"Ron if you talk with food in your mouth I might tell Lavender about that problem," she said. Ron swallowed.

"What problem?" he asked confused.

"That problem," she said as she pointed to him. He looked at himself.

"What problem?" he asked again. Hermione and Harry laughed.

"It's a joke Ron," said Harry. He looked at Hermione, then at Harry.

"Oh, okay," he said then shrugged and went back to eating. A few minutes later Professor Dumbledore stood and dismissed the students. Hermione said good-bye to Harry and Ron before going up to the Head table where Draco already was.

"Hello Miss. Granger and congratulations," said Professor Dumbledore.

"Thank you Professor," she said as they walked down a hall.

"I believe Professor McGonagall told you the consequences for fighting in the halls."

"Yes," said Hermione as they came to a portrait of a silver wolf howling to a full moon and a dark green dragon flying in the star filled sky.

"Your password is flying wolf, you start your head duties tomorrow, good night," he said and with that he was off down the hall.

"Flying wolf," said Hermione and the portrait opened. They walked in. The common room was red and silver; there were two sliver couches opposite each other; there were five, big, comfortable chairs around the room. Pictures of lions and snakes littered the walls; there was a table opposite the fireplace, which held a blazing but warm fire. Opposite the portrait was a door that said bathroom on it. On each side of that was stairs that led up to the second floor. One room said Head Girl the other one said Head Boy.

"Well, goodnight Draco," said Hermione as she walked toward her room.

"Goodnight Hermione," whispered Draco as he walked to his room.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Please review!! Tell me how I'm doing. I'll update as soon as I can. Thanks!!

Angel


End file.
